istariafandomcom-20200215-history
Delgarath Militia Unsung Heroes: For the Empire
Information Jatell needs help with trimming back foes on the front line. He needs you to scout as well. Perhaps Burris can help. Quest Text Jatell tells you, 'As you can see we are besieged by various monstrosities on all sides. If you could trim their numbers back a mite I'd be happy to pay you the standard mercenary fee. If you manage to claim just a single trophy from each troop on the battle field I'm sure you'll have the information I seek. You'll know troop numbers and movements. Go to Burris, he will give you a list of the trophies he collects, but bring them to me, not him. I don't trust him, he seeks to usurp my command. Return to me with the trophies and the knowledge I seek, then you will be payed quite handsomely. It is indeed good to know me Gifted, I have powerful friends.' Burris smiles knowingly, calmer than when you first came into his presence. Burris tells you, 'It is good to see you . I lost four scouts this week alone, Jatell is trying to run me out of soldiers under my command, he thinks I want his job. The fact is we already have all the information he requires, I'll give it to you, perhaps then he will believe the facts. You need a list of the enemy forces. One moment; I'll compile a list for you. You also need to know which trophies you can claim from them? I can list that as well. Why do you need this knowledge? Jatell wants you to prove yourself...I should have known. Here take this information with you and luck be with you. Wait!...Take this as well. It is a copy for Kincaid, he'll know what to do with it.' You have received 2 Reconnaissance Data. You have received 1 Burris' List of Trophies. Every ogre has manacles, these happen to be made of adamantium. After placingthem in you pack, you wonder what is heavier; the manacles or the rocks they haul? Steps # Speak with Scout Burris. #* Collect an Abomination Taskmaster Spleen. #* Collect a Blight Hound Claw. #* Collect a Blighted Kwellen Hoof. #* Collect an Enraged Aegror Bunion. #* Collect an Ogre Rock-Hauler Manacle. #* Return to Jatell with the requested trophys. #* Return to Leftenant Kincaid Rewards Leftenant Carmichael Kincaid no longer holds his steely resolve, he looks haggard and is pawing through maps with great haste. Carmichael: 'It was all diversionary tactics! They wanted to draw our attention away from Dralnok's Doom. Jatell is a fool! Who knows what sort of malevolent power they have found or what their plans are now. I need to think. I'll come up with a strategy that should buy us time. I'm sorry, I had just sent you to deal with Jatell. Did all go well? The outpost is indeed safe then. Thank you. Take this as payment, it may only be a pittance, but its all I have spare at the moment. Rest. I will need you and many other gifted later. May Istara have mercy!' You have received 1 Imperial Rank Token.